


it was never science

by frizbee



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23837590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frizbee/pseuds/frizbee
Summary: It has been a while since Daniel felt like this. The wild thumping of his chest, the chaotic movement of his heart .Relax. Breathe in, breathe out, Daniel's mind wants to say.But he knows nothing can stop this overwhelming feeling. It hurts. It hurts so much.But through the years, what Daniel has learned was that nothing can stop the ache, the pain stirring in one’s heart. Nothing at all.He should have listened. He should have known.Ong Seongwu. You are my doom.
Relationships: Hwang Minhyun/Ong Seongwu, Kang Daniel/Ong Seongwu
Kudos: 16





	it was never science

It took Daniel a while to realise what hit him. In the form of freckled cheeks, dimpled smiles and soft sweaters, he should have known. He really should have known. He was an enigma. Wherever he went, whatever he touched, everything seemed to light up in a way only he could. And Ong Seongwu definitely knew that.

Given the circumstances, it was generally a bad day to start the semester. Daniel slept through his alarm, the coffee shop nearby was apparently being renovated and his supposed best friend, Hwang Minhyun, decided that he would not face the chaotic world, it being school, together with him on their very first day of junior year. Whatever his reasons were, Daniel didn't even want to bother at this point.

Daniel was a complete and utter mess.

Strolling through the masses of people equally lost as he was, Daniel dreaded the fact that his very first class had to be on the 5th floor. Mind him, this school has elevators, they apparently just chose not to use them, which does not make any sense whatsoever. With no choice, he had to drag myself up the stairs, continuously being pushed and hit by other students.

The school was not just big, it was enormously gigantic. Not even kidding. It is not expected to have an everyday occurrence wherein one meets someone so significantly special, one can’t seem to let go of. Everyone just goes to do their everyday thing and minds their own business. With this known fact at hand, it was strange, really strange to have this aching feeling at the sight of him.

At last, like all romance books, there he was, standing in his glory.

However, it wasn’t some slow motion with some romantic background music kind of scene, where the apparent main character somehow makes eye contact with the male lead and the whole world seems to stop, leaving just two of them staring at each other’s eyes and each other’s souls, perhaps.

That really wasn’t the case. Like, at all.

Because besides all the staring and the music that just seems to fall into place at that moment, Daniel was not quick to grasp on the realization that he wasn’t the main character in this teen fiction story at all.

In a few minutes, Daniel will soon realize that the reason Minhyun decided to ditch him was because of the very person he's staring at.

In a few minutes, Daniel will have to face Seongwu with his best friend clinging onto him.

In a few minutes, Daniel will have to teasingly annoy the two with how disgustingly in love they are.

Once again, _like any other day_ , he will have to pretend.

With a deep breathe, Daniel decided to approach the happy couple, hit Minhyun for ditching him for the nth time and talk to Seongwu _like it was any other day_.

Yes, it is how it is.

_Daniel, let's continue to play pretend. Shall we?_


End file.
